Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160217150233
Kino Ich würde mir ja gerne einen Film mit meinem "Superhelden" ansehen, aber die sind ja mit dem Sly-Film noch nicht so weit wie ich es mir gewünscht habe :D Ich dachte nur, dass sie bereits Anfang 2016 den Film raushauen, aber wenn sie wirklich so wie du auch sagst, erst relativ am Anfang sind müssen wir uns wohl noch einige Monate gedulden ^^ Geschichte Mussolini hatten wir wenn überhaupt dann auch nur angeschnitten im Bezug auf NS-Außenpolitik. Ich habe meinem Lehrer übrigens dann doch Außen- und Innenpolitik des NS + Vichy-Regime (weil wir das auch in Französisch angesprochen haben wegen der Lektüre "Un Secret" von Grimbert), daher wäre ich da irgendwie am meisten interessiert. Und das ganze liegt auch nicht so weit zurück, wir haben erst wenige Wochen zuvor das Thema abgeschlossen. Ja ... in Geschichte sind wir momentan noch beim Kalten Krieg bzw. nun bei der Besatzungspolitik in Deutschland :D Sly Also, bei mir lautet das wie folgt: Das fand ich gut: * dass sie gewisse Elemente, bspw. die Sounds aber auch das Flaschensammeln und Safeöffenen, aus den Vorgängern übernommen haben. Das weckte irgendwie Nostalgie :D * Bentley's Hackaufträge * Neuer Unterschlupf * Story, v.a. das Treffen mit den Vorfahren * Carmelita ist wieder spielbar * das Interagieren mit den Kostümen, auch bei den Bosskämpfen * das Schätzesammeln * die Orte an sich * die Musik Das hätte man besser machen können: * mich hat es gestört, dass die Cooper-Gang ohne wirkliche Verabschiedung von den Vorfahren gegangen ist, mal abgesehen von dem Ende * a propos Ende, ich fand den Bosskampf etwas zu einfach (wie genrell auch andere Missis). Die Quicktimesequenzen waren zwar cool, aber man hätte es schwieriger gestalten können, bspw. so wie bei dem Kampf zwischen Penelope und Lefwee * Sly kam was die Missis betrifft auch viel öfter dran als Bentley, aber vor allem Murray. Von ihm hat man leider nicht so viel gesehen, menno * Und wenn schon auch Carmelita sozusagen dabei war, hätte man auch etwas mehr Aufträge an sie vergeben können * mir fehlte irgendwie etwas mehr Beziehung zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren, besonders was die Vorfahren betrifft. Und dann auch die Tatsache, dass Carmelita Tenneessee und Galleth charmanter findet als Sly ... kommt schon!! Sly und Carmelita sind so ziemlich mein erstes OTP und ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wie sie nach all den Jahren nicht endlich zusammenkommen, und zwar richtig, ohne Amnesie. * bereits besuchte Orte kann man nicht erneut betreten Mehr fällt mir random gerade nicht ein ^^ Das lustige ist ... bevor ich das Spiel angefangen habe zu spielen, habe ich mich auf Rioichi am allermeisten gefreut ... unterm Strich hat er mir aber irgendwie am wenigsten gefallen :/ Interessantes Naja Workouts sind nicht für jeden was :D Ich für meinen Teil wüsste nicht, wie lange ich das durchhalten würde ... Wetter Winter ist zwar nicht meine Lieblingsjahreszeit, aber ich mag es auch nur wenn es weiß ist und Schnee liegt und wir nicht so ein nasses, wechselndes Wetter haben ... Naja bisher hattest du ja meistens Erfolg mit deinem Let it go-Gesang :D Minecraft Ja, ich wurde das erste mal direkt wieder rausgeschmissen :D Ich habe es vorhin mit einer Freundin (Phine) ausprobiert und es hat alles geklappt :) Sie hat übrigens auch vorgeschlagen, dass wir in Skype eine Minecraftgruppe machen könnten. Naja meine Schwester würde ohnehin nicht simultan mit mir spielen können da wir beide auf dem selben Laptop spielen. ^^ Titellos Ja, ich wusste nicht, wie ich das anders hätte sagen sollen, und ich wusste nicht, wie du drauf reagieren würdest ... Ich meine, 3 Jahre sind schon eine lange Zeit. Und ich wusste nicht, wann ich es hätte sagen sollen, und bevor ich noch weiter damit mache und irgendwann schwerwiegende Missverständnisse auftauchen ... da will ich nicht in meiner Haut stecken :o Naja und mir ging es eben nicht nur um die VWA sondern auch darum, dass du die Wahrheit weißt. Also .. ich danke dir :) Ich hatte nämlich ein ziemlich schlechtest Gewissen was das angeht, daher bin ich dankbar, dass du es so aufgenommen hast. "Hohoho und hihihi, zerbrech' die Laute über'm Knie! Und kommt der Bard' nah an mich ran, so zünd' ich seine Kleidung an, hahahaha!" - Cicero (TES V: Skyrim)